


Bittersweet

by Kazduit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, with a side of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wishes Chris could see that they could be a family together. They could at least try to be more than a warm bed and a good fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

Derek wakes up to the morning sun breaking through his bed room window and hitting his face dead on. He stares at the sun for a moment before the brightness becomes too much and he turns around in the arms wrapped firmly around him. Chris rolls over on his back but doesn't wake up. 

 

Derek loves these moments. He loves seeing Chris like this so peaceful and trusting. Derek knows when he wakes up Chris will leave. He always does after all this thing they have isn't a stay for breakfast kind of thing. Chris is still grieving, grieving his daughter and wife. Derek knows first hand how you never really get over loosing your family. He has Cora and Peter but it's not the same Cora is in South America and Peter is well Peter. 

 

Derek brings his hand up to trace the lines on Chris's face. 'Worry lines' his mother called them, Derek wished he could make them go away, take the emotional pain as easily as he did the physical. Chris's nose twitches under Derek's fingers and so he trails them further down over his lips. Chris hums and smiles in his sleep. It breaks Derek's heart knowing that he won't get to keep him. Derek just wishes Chris could see that they could be a family together. They could at least try to be more than a warm bed and a good fuck.

 

With his lazy morning now turning bittersweet Derek pulls away from Chris and goes to the bathroom, not bothering to pull on any clothes. He splashes his face with water and squeezes toothpaste onto his toothbrush. He doesn't notice the presence at the door until Chris steps up behind him wrapping his arms around Derek's bare waist. He pulls Derek tight to him so that he can feel Chris's chest against his back. He can feel Chris's shirt and knows what's coming next but desperately wants to prolong this moment.

 

Derek abandons the toothbrush on the counter and rests his arms over Chris's, tilting his head to expose his neck to Chris. The first time they had slept together Chris had spent hours marking and re-marking Derek's neck and jaw. Derek had loved every second of it, the marks faded quickly but it always left his skin feeling sensitive and raw. Something to remember the night by.

 

Chris doesn't disappoint, he takes the hint and starts gently kissing up and down Derek's neck. The kisses turn to licks and bites. Every time Chris moves on to a new spot Derek can see the red splotches left behind in the mirror. Chris takes Derek's ear lobe between his teeth. He bites and pulls on the flesh, it's almost enough to hurt and it's so good Derek starts to loose himself in the moment.

 

"Chris." Derek moans out. Chris pulls away and rubs his own stubble against Derek's. It sends little prickles through Derek's neck and down his spine. 

 

"I have to go." Chris whispers in his ear. He pulls away and leaves without waiting for a response. Derek waits till he hears the elevator to say what he always wants to say.

 

"You don't have to. You could stay." Derek mumbles to himself. He picks up his toothbrush and rinses it off before stalking back into his bed room for a few more hours of sleep. He sees Isaac later that day he doesn't say it but Derek knows he wants to move back in. He doesn't feel comfortable at Scott's now that Allison's gone and they have to tip toe around each other. Derek doesn't tell him he can move back in but he puts a bed and desk in one of the empty rooms upstairs. 

 

The loft starts to smell like Isaac again. It feels good sharing his space with someone. They're not quite there yet but Derek thinks he and Isaac can be a kind of family for each other. Isaac doesn't mention how the loft also smells like Chris some days. Derek thanks him for it by letting him bring friends over whenever he wants. Slowly their family grows, Stiles, the twins, Danny once he finds out the truth. When Chris starts lingering longer in mornings Derek promises himself he'll ask him to stay one of these days and if Chris says no he also promises himself that he'll end it, move on, find someone that can love him. But for now he relishes every small moment they have and traces Chris's worry lines while he sleeps. Maybe one day there won't be so many.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


End file.
